Learning to Feel
by Cardfighter Ilia
Summary: When Yuma and friends meet a girl they find out that she has no emotions! So they come up with a plan, teach her how to feel emotions. Will she learn how to feel emotions, or will they fail? Possibly OC x Ryoga and definite HolyIceShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, only my Oc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Ten Years Ago *<em>**

_It was a crisp fall night and all was calm, except for the fact that a red speck that can be seen in the night sky. That speck was a very angry barian named Vector. " Stupid Nasch! I'll show that damn bastard..." he thought. Than, he crushed landed in a forest. Today was no his day. He got up and noticed that a crystal was lying on the ground in front of him. He could tell it was from Barian World. He picked it up and left. All that was left on that spot was a puddle of blood, and a little girl(you'll want to remember her) in the center._

* * *

><p><strong>* Present *<strong>

Heartland Academy, a place where kids could hang out, do schoolwork, and duel, for others, they were freaking out about a certain someone. They stood at their lockers and observed this new student. The person looked normal except for on thing, their eyes. They just kept walking, ignoring all the people staring and whispering, for they did not care.

" SHARK! SHARK! SHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" yelled Yuma while running through the hall. He kept running and screaming like a banshee until he finally found Ryoga in a classroom. He grabbed the ex-barian by shoulders and started shaking him while continuously saying his name. " What do you want! " Ryoga shouted.

" We have a new student! Have you seen them? Huh, huh, huh? I'm so happy! " he chanted.

" How much candy did you eat? "asked Ryoga.

" 13 bags of fun size candy! " shouted Yuma. He sighed and smacked Yuma back to his senses. " No more candy, and no I have not met the new student. Now go, shoo! " he said while kicking Yuma out.

" Bye! See ya' at lunch! " replied Yuma. Ryoga sighed and sat down until class began. When the bell rang he just ignored everyone until he heard something interesting. " She a pretty looking girl, but her eyes are creepy! It's like she's in a trance, they're so, lifeless. " said one student.

" I know, and there's no life in her voice either, it just monotone. " said another student. All round people were saying the same thing, lifeless eyes and voice. It sound like this person was a robot or something close to a robot. When the teacher came in with this new student, his eyes widened. The person was a girl. She had long white hair, aqua eyes, and pale skin. The thing that he realized was that her eyes, they showed no emotion, they were lifeless. " Konichiwa, boku wa Usagi Yuki. " she said. Her voice was monotone. Everything that he heard was true. He watched as she walked over to her seat which was next to him. " Hey. " he said.

" Hi, nice to meet you. " she said. Her eyes never showed any sign of emotion, and she never smiled. This was a very weird situation. " Wait, why do I care about this? " he asked himself.

" Hey, the bell rang Ryoga-senpai. " said Yuki. Ryoga looked up. " How do you know my name? " he asked.

" I saw your text book. " she replied. She was pointing at his text book, which had his name in it. " Oh, well see ya'! " he said. It was lunch time and he started walking up to the roof. He sat down at his usual spot and sighed. " Is something wrong Ryoga? " asked Durbe.

" No, I'm just tired. " he replied.

" OI! Have any of you met Yuki yet? " yelled a voice. It was Yuma, and her was pulling Yuki towards them. She should have been annoyed or surprised, but to everyone's surprise, she was just calm. " I would appreciate it if you would stop pulling me please. " she said. Still no change in her voice. " Oh, gomenasai. " said Yuma sheepishly.

" Konichiwa, boku wa Usagi Yuki. " she said. Everyone except Ryoga greeted her. " Nice to see you again Ryoga-senpai. " she said.

" You don't have to call me ' senpai '. " he replied.

" Gomensai. " she said. He was hoping that her facial expression would change, but it didn't. " Could you please at least try and look sorry? Could you at least try and show some emotions? " he asked.

" What are emotions? " she asked. There was silence, than laughter. " I get it now! You're joking with us! " laughed Ryoga.

" What are emotions? " she asked again. They started to slow down on their laughter. " You have a really good sense of humor. " said Rio.

" What are emotions? " she asked a third time. They all stopped. " You aren't actually serious are you? " asked Kotori.

" What are emotions? " asked Yuki staring at them. They fell back anime style. " Haven't you ever felt happiness? " asked Yuma.

" What's happiness? " asked Yuki.

" What about anger? " asked Misael.

" What's anger? "she asked.

" What about sadness? " asked Vector.

" What's sadness? " she asked.

" What about love? " asked Ryoga.

" I've think I heard of love before, but I never felt it. " Yuki replied. They blinked. She was actually emotionless. That explained why her eyes had no shine to them, and why her voice was always monotone. " So you actually don't have emotion?! " exclaimed Yuma, Alit, and Gilag.

" It seems like it. I could try and fake laugh if it will make you feel better. " said Yuki. Everyone wondered if she could actually do that if she didn't have emotions. " Ha...ha...ha... " she went. It was obviously fake, if she didn't sound dull it might have worked.

*** After School at the Kamishiro Residence ***

" YOU WANT TO WHAT? " exclaimed Ryoga.

" You heard me, we could teach Yuki to feel emotions. " said Alit.

" That is a dumb idea! How can you teach a person who doesn't feel emotions to feel emotions! " Ryoga replied.

" Alright, I'll make a bet with you. If I beat you in a duel, you have to help us. " said Alit.

" Humph! This will be easy. " said Ryoga. About ten minutes later the duel Alit won. " I win and you lose! " Alit chanted like a little kid. Ryoga was about to punch him, but Durbe and Misael held him back. " Let me go! I want to wring his scrawny little neck! " shouted Ryoga. Alit smirked and stuck his tongue out at him. He regretted it when Ryoga threw a baseball at his face. " I'm sorry, could you at least brochure to her. " Alit asked, handing him a paper.

" How the hell am I supposed to know where she lives! " shouted Ryoga.

" I bugged Kaito to find her house. " said Alit. He handed Ryoga a paper with her address and passed out. He grabbed the paper and walked out to find Yuki's house. It was about five minutes until he reached it. He grabbed a ladder(don't ask) and climbed up to the terrace that lead to her room. He knocked on the glass door and waited for her. She opened the doors. " Nice to see you Ryoga-san. " she said.

" You too, now back to business. Alit wants you to attend this, I'm personally asking you to do this to humor him. Could you please do that? " asked Ryoga.

" Okay. I learned how to show gratitude, so thank you for coming here. " she said. Her face or voice didn't change which was weird. The next thing she did surprised Ryoga. She gave him a kiss, on the lips. " AH! " he exclaimed. He fell backwards and landed on a bush. " I read it in a book. Did I correctly show my gratitude? " she asked.

" ARE YOU CRAZY! ONLY PEOPLE IN THOSE PRINCESS ROMANCE BOOKS DO THAT! " he shouted.

" Are you sick? " she asked.

" No. " replied Ryoga.

" Oh, than what are you doing? Your face is red. " she replied. He froze, he didn't know he was blushing. He wondered why he should be at all. He just got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: May the lessons begin! Alit, Yuma, Vector, and Gilag are going to show Yuki how to be happy. This is a recipe for disaster. With bunny ears, drowning, and burning houses how will Yuki learn to have happiness. Next time, Happy. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cardfight Ilia: Hi, this is my first story, and I hoped you enjoyed this. Every chapter name with be a word involving an emotion. There will be more than one lesson for each emotion.<strong>

**Yuki: Ilia-san, what are emotions?**

**Cardfighter Ilia: You'll see little rabbit. Fun fact, Yuki's name translate to Snow Rabbit . Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, only my Oc.**

* * *

><p>" Happiness, a wonderful feeling that everyone enjoys. " explained Yuma. School had ended, and everyone helping Yuki got permission to use the detention room after school. " How do I feel happiness? " asked Yuki. To reply to her question, he put a headband with white bunny ears on her head. " Aw, she look cute! " exclaimed Alit and Gilag. Yuki got her compact mirror and looked at herself. " I don't understand why I should be happy about this. " said Yuki.<p>

" I actually promised Shingetsu I would send him a picture of you with rabbit ears. " said Yuma. He got out his cell phone and took a picture of her. Yuki attempted to take the ears off, but they were stuck to her head. Gilag tried to pull them off, but failed. Then, it became a team effort to pull them off and they failed. Alit did notice a bottle of super glue on the headband. " I think they're going to be on her head forever. " he said point at the bottle.

" This is very troublesome. " said a random voice. The three boys and one girl looked behind them to find Rio and three people. " FUCHA! " shouted Alit, Gilag, and Yuma.

" The sadist is out for her revenge! " Gilag shouted. He pointed at a girl with navy blue hair. She tilted her head sideways with a confused look on her face. The girl was actually a bipolar sadist, and right now she's in her nice, boy crazy form. They sighed knowing that they were lucky, for now. " Alit-kun! Yuma-kun! Gilag-kun! " she exclaimed. She jumped over to them and hugged the boys. " Maria, why are you crazy over boy? " asked one of the teens.

" Garou, come join us! " she replied. Before he could reply, Maria grabbed him into the hug. " Damn it! I've been caught! " he thought. She cuddled all four of the men in the room and purring. " I love you guys! Please marry me. " she purred.

" Oh boy. " sighed a brown-haired girl. He took out a lasso, caught the Maria, and pulled her away from the boys. " I'm sorry about our friend. " she said.

" It's alright, wolfy here became our shield when Maria wasn't looking. " said Alit.

" WOLFY! " shouted Garou.

" Yeah, we know that you're that American exchange student whose hair and teeth are wolf like. " replied Alit. Garou did look wolfish. He had wild black hair with parts of it that resembled wolf ears, golden brown eyes, and some of his teeth were pointy like a wolf's teeth. He was wearing the third year boys uniform and a pair of glasses. " Damn it! Why does everyone spread wolf rumors about me! I'm so sick and tired of this! " Garou shouted.

" Because it's fun. " said the unnamed girl. Garou blushed. " She talked about me? " he thought.

" I want to join in on the fun! " shouted Alit.

" You want to see my bad side? " Garou growled. He was about to use his wolfish abilities to attack until the unnamed girl caught him. " I think it's time for another lesson in acting civilized. " she said. Garou froze in fear as lightening appear and the top half of her face was black, except for her eyes which were replaced with glowing stars. " Someone, help me! " he shouted as the girl dragged him out of the room.

" Looks like Tess is about to beat the living daylights out of Garou again. " sighed Rio.

" Is Tess short for Teresa? " asked Gilag.

" Nope, her name is just Tess. " said Maria. As soon as she finished the sentence, Garou was thrown out onto the ground and there was a puddle of blood. " AH! HE'S DEAD! " shouted Alit, Gilag and Yuma. While in the background Yuki stared at everyone since they forgot about her. " Are you guys forgetting about my emotional problem? " she asked.

" Oh, sorry. " everyone apologized. Garou suddenly woke up and was about to strangle Alit until Tess shot him the ' don't you dare ' look. " AH! HE'S A ZOMBIE! " shouted Yuma.

" I'M STILL ALIVE DUMBA**!" Garou shouted. He whacked him on the head and growled. " This looks like the time for a time skip. See you guys later. " said Rio.

* 15 minutes later *

" Swimming make people happy? " asked Yuki.

" Yes, it can make a person calm and happy. " said Alit. He than realized that she was already leaving for the changing rooms before he finished his sentence. " Boys, I should let you know that if you plan to do any funny business, I will report you to the principle. " said Tess.

" What makes you think that you can do that?! " exclaimed Yuma. Tess and Maria smirked. They got out four arm ribbons and put them on their arms and Garou too. " I'm the vice-president of the student council and Maria is the club president of the newspaper club. So if you do anything funny, Maria will just take a picture of you guys, put it into the school newspaper, and I'll just tell the principle all about what happened. " said Tess.

" Garou isn't part of the student council or the newspaper club though. " said Gilag.

" That's because he's our sidekick and if we blackmail him, he's our part-time slave. " said Maria. That made the boys laugh their butts off. " Wolfy's a sidekick and slave. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " they laughed. Garou growled and attacked them. " Help, help I'm drowning. " said Yuki. She really wasn't trying to shout for help or anything. She just basically sunk into the water and sat on the bottom of the pool. " This would be a good time for another time skip. "said Garou.

* An hour later *

" YOU BURNT THE HOUSE DOWN! " shouted Ryoga. A quick summary of what happened is that Alit and Gilag were making dinner and they forgot about it and the house is now a pile of rubble. " At least you guys aren't dead. " said Yuki.

" I seriously can't take you seriously since you have those ears stuck to your head. " said Ryoga.

" I'm going to call Durbe and let him know to find a motel to stay at. " said Misael. The barian who was missing was at the grocery store. Yuki and the others who don't live there left the scene since Ryoga was strangling the two idiot that burned the house down.

* * *

><p>Durbe was walking on the sidewalk minding his own business. It started to rain so he got his umbrella and continued walking. He got the message a while ago about how Alit and Gilag burnt their estate to rubble. He stopped in his path when he heard whimpering. He walked down an alleyway to find a box. He looked inside it to find a Japanese Kai puppy. It was black with specks of light brown and its' eyes weren't open yet. He looked around to see if there was anyone else. After surveying the area, he picked up the puppy and carried it with him. He checked it for injuries and to see the gender and it was a girl. " I'll take good care of you Talia. " he said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: Look out Durbe and Rio, the HolyIceShippers Club will try to hook up. It's not going to be fun though! With being trapped in a car, a backfired plan, and a bear. Will this be love or will it be chaos? Next time: Love.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cardfighter Ilia: Well this is interesting. <strong>

**Garou: What the hell where you thing calling me those two crazy girl part-time slave and sidekick.**

**Cardfighter Ilia: Because you are the only one who isn't an important club or organization. Anyway please review.**


End file.
